hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hephaestus
|First Appearance = "Love Takes a Holiday" (HTLJ) "Keeping Up with the Jasons" (YH) "Looking Death in the Eye" (XWP) |Last Appearance = "Love, Amazon Style" (HTLJ) "Under Siege" (YH) "Motherhood" (XWP) |Status = Dead |Gender = Male |Residence = Mount Olympus |Race = God (Olympian) |A.K.A = Vulcan |cause of death = Being hit by his deflected hammer |Killer = Xena |Romances = Aphrodite Leandra Galatea |Affiliations = |Mother = Hera |Father = |Brother(s) = Apollo, Ares, Bacchus, Castor, Gryphus, Hercules, Lucius, Pollux |Sister(s) = Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Discord |Son(s) = |Other family = Uncles: Atlas, Crius, Hades, Hyperion, Oceanus, Porphyrion Aunts: Celesta, Hecate, Mnemosyne, Persephone, Tethys, Thea First cousins: Bellerophon, Helios, Triton Nephews: Bellerophon, Deimos, Deon, Destroyer, Evander, Strife daughter-in-law: Psyche First cousin once removed: Nautica }} Hephaestus, the god of fire and the forge is the son of Hera. Hera banished Hephaestus from Olympus when he was born since he was disfigured or scarred on the left side of his face. However, Hephaestus was still the craftsman of the gods. He designed and built many un-beatable weapons for the gods and their heroes. Hephaestus met his stepbrother, Hercules in his teenage years during Young Hercules. Herc helped him get back on his feet after being thrown out of Olympus and Hephaestos helped him out of a few situatiaons. Hephaestus has always been in love with Aphrodite. When he saw Leandra of Syllabus he thought she resembled Aphrodite and so asked her to marry him. Leandra spurned him and so Hephaestus cursed the village of Syllabus to disappear for fifty years. By that time, his servant Iagos, convinced Hephaestus that Leandra may have changed her mind. However, Iagos was manipulating the God of Fire so that he could have access to the many weapons he created, like the Shield of Invisibility and animated armors. Hephaestus then removed that curse on Syllabus and told Iagos that he would not force himself on Leandra. However, Iagos, pretending to be Hephaestus' voice, told that village that they'd disappear forever if they did not hand over Leandra. To make sure that Leandra cooperated, he told her become Hephaestus' wife for the sake of her son. However, two times Iolaus interfered, so Iagos lied to Hephaestus that the villagers were preventing Leandra from getting to him, so that he would be given the animated Armors. Also, Aphrodite, who was attempting to imitate Hercules' role, tried being a hero, only to be caught in a magical chair that she couldn't escape from. With nothing left to do but talk, they both fell in love. Hephaestus removed the curse and he and Aphrodite became a couple. Despite, knowing how Aphrodite was close friends to Xena and Gabrielle, Hephaestos feared for his power and immortality. In Motherhood he like many other gods and goddesses joined Athena in attempting to kill Eve, to stop a prophecy from the Fates. But in a way, it brought about their own death, had they left Eve alone, Xena wouldn't have killed them to protect her. Xena killed him with his own weapons, Aphrodite was able to feel it in someway. Creations Hephaestus created items that played a pivotal role in both shows: Xena: Warrior Princess * The Sword of Hephaestus - "Prometheus" * The Chains of Hephaestus - "Prometheus", "Looking Death in the Eye" and "Motherhood" * The Metal of Hephaestus - "The Dirty Half Dozen" and "The Deliverer" * The Eye of Hephaestus - "The Xena Scrolls" Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * The Shield of Perseus - "Love Takes a Holiday" * Armour of Hephaestus - "Love Takes a Holiday" * The Metal Panther - "Love Takes a Holiday" It should also be noted that Hercules' Gauntlets are also forged by Hephaestus. Young Hercules * Galatea - "Cyrano de Hercules" * Magnetic Shield - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" * Javelin - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" * Indestructible Sword - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" Gallery File:Love_holiday_08.jpg|In "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_12.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_13.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_14.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" Volcano.jpg|Hephaestus' Home in "Love Takes a Holiday" Hephaestus hoyte.jpg|needs citation Hephaestusxena4.jpg|Hephaestus in Looking Death in the Eye hephaestusxena3.jpg|Hephaestus in "Motherhood" Hephaestusyoung hercules.jpg|Hephaestus in "Ares on Trial" Appearances Hephaestus was played by Julian Garner in his first and last appearances. In all other episodes, he was portrayed by Jason Hoyte See Also * Metal Panther * Shield of Perseus * Armour of Hephaestus * Hera's Archers * The Sword of Hephaestus Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Gods